<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fair Toys and Ferris Boys by candiedwithoutthecan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962807">Fair Toys and Ferris Boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedwithoutthecan/pseuds/candiedwithoutthecan'>candiedwithoutthecan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedwithoutthecan/pseuds/candiedwithoutthecan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay meets a stranger at the fairgrounds, what could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fair Toys and Ferris Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hopefully you like it as much as i do :D comments and kudos are greatly appreciated &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Winner winner!" the man behind the stand calls. He consistently rattles the bell above his head. The lights around the posts of his booth flicker on and off in red and white tints.<br/>
<br/>
"Congratulations," he speaks again, and hands the limp bear plush into Clay's hand.<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you," Clay smiles.<br/>
<br/>
He sits there for a while with the toy in hand, spinning around in his chair. Of course these games were for younger children, though no other child was around besides the two sat at the opposite end. The only other person there was a man with perfectly placed hair and glowing features. His defined jaw and cheekbones stand out, along with the freckles sprinkled across his face complimented by his pink tinted lips.<br/>
<br/>
"You here alone?" Clay asks sweetly.<br/>
<br/>
The man raises an eyebrow to him and looks away again.<br/>
<br/>
"I am," he answers softly.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Oof,</em>" Clay teases, and the light weight of a fist is pressed against his bicep.<br/>
<br/>
"I doubt you're here with anyone, hm?" the man pushes, eager for a response.<br/>
<br/>
"No, I'm not."<br/>
<br/>
They sit in silence before he speaks again.<br/>
<br/>
"You could change that, if you were willing."<br/>
<br/>
He looks to Clay again, and his brown eyes sparkle with the colors of the stand. The sounds of the carnival deafen and the voice of a stranger fills the silence.<br/>
<br/>
"Like I'd want to go anywhere with you," he smirks.<br/>
<br/>
"What makes you so hesitant?"<br/>
<br/>
"Are you gonna play again?" the man behind the stand interrupts.<br/>
<br/>
Clay looks from him to the man sat next to him, then to the floor.<br/>
<br/>
"We were just leaving," Clay answers, and reaches out his hand toward the stranger.<br/>
<br/>
Surprisingly, he takes his hand and follows him beyond the crowd.<br/>
<br/>
"What's your name, hot stuff?"<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Hot stuff?</em>"<br/>
<br/>
"Hot Stuff," Clay picks on, "that's a cute name. Certainly matches your looks."<br/>
<br/>
'<em>Hot Stuff</em>' removes his hand from Clay's and turns around to walk the other way.<br/>
<br/>
Clay gently grabs his hand again, insisting on joining him.<br/>
<br/>
"How bad could I be?" he winks.<br/>
<br/>
"If anything you could be some sort of mass murderer," the stranger suggests, "As much as I'd love to take my chances, I prefer to live for a little while longer."<br/>
<br/>
"I wouldn't murder you," Clay argues, "at most I'd kidnap you, solely for your <em>damned</em> good looks."<br/>
<br/>
The stranger hesitates again before smiling and sinking his hand deeper into Clay's.<br/>
<br/>
"George," he says, voice low.<br/>
<br/>
Clay kisses the top of George's hand where his knuckles meet his slim fingers.<br/>
<br/>
"Clay. You could take this if you wanted. Much more suited for you, anyway."<br/>
<br/>
He hands George the bear plush and wraps his arm around him, keeping him warm from the night's cool breeze.<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
Deeper into the night and more booths were played, more plush figures won, and more flirting between the two. <em>Lots</em> of more flirting.</p><p>They had gone on a swing ride, lifting them from the ground and going in circles. George had placed his head on Clay's shoulder, making him feel a warm sensation run down his body.</p><p>They'd gone on a ride that lifted you to the sky and at any point dropped you down, with no warning. George had held onto Clay's hand, his grip tightening depending on how scared he got. This only made Clay laugh, more than scream.</p><p>Now they're sat on a bench, away from the rides, eating their meals that Clay had bought for both of them. </p><p><br/>
George laughs at the joke Clay's just told, and holds his hand up to his mouth to seal his smile. He holds his stomach and quiets down before speaking another word.<br/>
<br/>
"So," he begins, "tell me. You always do this, or what?"<br/>
<br/>
"Do what?" Clay asks.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, you know what I mean. You just go around, picking up whoever you want?"<br/>
<br/>
Clay chuckles and consumes another fry.<br/>
<br/>
"No," he answers. "Nobody's looked as good as you."<br/>
<br/>
George scoffs and rolls his eyes. He lifts another nacho and the gooey cheese fills his mouth with a hint of jalapeño. Clay wipes the excess cheese from the corner of his lips and licks it off his own fingers. George follows the finger as it comes out into the fresh air. They lock eyes for a moment before Clay speaks.<br/>
<br/>
"So, what else do you want to do?"<br/>
<br/>
"Well, considering it's getting late we ought to head out soon, huh?"<br/>
<br/>
Clay nods and and looks around the fair. His eyes wander the different stands and booths, but they're all the same. Plus, he's figured he's shown off enough in front of George tonight.<br/>
<br/>
His eyes find their way to a ride. That'd be fine, wouldn't it? He smirks and looks to George again.<br/>
<br/>
"You almost finished?"<br/>
<br/>
George agrees and they toss their trash, hand in hand heading to the ferris wheel.<br/>
<br/>
"Where are we going?" George giggles between banging music and inaudible conversations.<br/>
<br/>
As his date leads him to the line, he's pleased to find they're closer to the back. He wouldn't mind waiting to pass the time with Clay. George stands in front of the tall figure with arms overlapping his chest and shoulders. Clay's chin rests on George's shoulder, nipping at his ear. His head lulls deeper into the chest behind him. They sway back and forth together, in comfortable silence.<br/>
<br/>
When the time comes, Clay pays for the ride.<br/>
<br/>
"Three times please," he whispers to the operator.<br/>
<br/>
The man winks in agreeance and allows them to place themselves in a cart.<br/>
<br/>
As they make their way to the top of the ride, the conversation flows as normal.<br/>
<br/>
"Have you ever been on a ferris wheel?" Clay asks.<br/>
<br/>
"Not with someone as attractive as you," George answers.<br/>
<br/>
"I didn't know you were so foward."<br/>
<br/>
"You brought out that side of me."<br/>
<br/>
Clay's smirk grows and raises his eyebrow.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah?"<br/>
<br/>
"Well," George turns his head to witness the top of the grounds. The lights flashing in two colors, but he knows there's more.<br/>
<br/>
"It's pretty, isn't it?"<br/>
<br/>
George nods not mentioning his disadvantage to seeing the lights. No way he'd possibly tell Clay.<br/>
<br/>
"Not as pretty as you," Clay says, voice low into George's ear.<br/>
<br/>
George smiles to him and they're brought face to face. Blue tint showering Clay's soft skin. He tilts his head upward so they become level. Their noses barely touch, and it felt nice to feel the warm breath of another human against his face. It smelled sweet, sort of like the strawberry slush they finished together before coming here.<br/>
<br/>
This night seemed so surreal, to both of them. Like something out of a movie, so planned. So scripted, as all the events fall into place.<br/>
<br/>
"This seems pretty cliché, doe'n it?" Clay lightly laughs.<br/>
<br/>
"Maybe," George answers. He licks his thumb and traces it across Clay's bottom lip as it curves up into a brighter smile. How <em>pretty</em> it was. George felt lightheaded just looking at it.<br/>
<br/>
"What a night," Clay whispers.<br/>
<br/>
"It's not over yet."<br/>
<br/>
"Do you want it to be over?"<br/>
<br/>
George shakes his head and a smile forms across his own face. From Clay's lip, he brings his palm to the back of his neck.<br/>
<br/>
"Come on," Clay whispers.<br/>
<br/>
George giggles and hopes no one can see them from inside the cart, the walls were pretty tall, anyway, not that he cared.<br/>
<br/>
He brings his knees to come side by side with Clay's thighs and they stare into each other's eyes for a while. The wheel stops and they're placed at the very top.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Of course</em>, George thinks.<br/>
<br/>
With one swift move, their lips are pressed against each other's and with each movement the kiss becomes sweeter. Making out with the hottest boy on the planet didn't seem too bad after all.<br/>
<br/>
As they come to an end Clay bites George's bottom lip as they part. Catching their breathes, longing for the air they desired. Followed by giggles of pride and confidence. As they reach the bottom of the wheel, they try to hide their flushed cheeks and swollen lips.</p><p><em>That happened faster than I thought,</em> Clay thinks.<br/>
<br/>
They make their way to the parking lot to complete the end of their night. George walks to the driver's door of his dark blue Audi, and Clay stands in the front of his dark green Challenger, just across.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Stupid coincidence,</em> Clay thinks and smiles.<br/>
<br/>
"Before you go," he calls, slipping into the seat and reaching for a pen. He walks to George and takes his hand. He begins to write his number, butterflies filling his stomach.<br/>
<br/>
"Call me sometime, Hot Stuff."<br/>
<br/>
He winks to George as he goes back to his car and stays a while sat at the wheel. Moments later, George is knocking at the glass.<br/>
<br/>
"Give me one more kiss and I'll consider <em>texting</em>."<br/>
<br/>
Clay grins and lifts his face to George's.<br/>
<br/>
As their lips meet for the last time, hopefully not for long, he hangs on for as long as he can.<br/>
<br/>
"Maybe I'll consider answering."<br/>
<br/>
They disappear their separate ways, and eventually will meet again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>